Wedding paradise
by NekoKitty933
Summary: So my second fic that I did for BlossomDragon. WARNINGS: the normal malexmale, wedding fic, mention of cross-dressing (not actual dressing up). DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ! Bruce want's the best to his husband and takes him to the most wonderful honeymoon ever :) Enjoy!


This was one of the most important days of their life. Both Bruce and Dick had been having nervous break downs through the week as their grand wedding was coming closer and closer. Bruce especially had been working hard to make sure everything would be perfect. He wanted everything to be the best for Dick.

Luckily so far the biggest problem had been to whom would walk Dick down the altar. Bruce could not for obvious reasons do it since he was the other groom so they had decided that Alfred would be the one giving Dick away.

The wedding day came and the cream of Gotham and the whole Justice league were present not to mention the large amount of media that had gathered around the crunch area. Bruce was nervous all the way to the moment until the music began and he saw Dick beside Alfred walking to him. In Bruce eyes this was perfection. The months of hard work seemed all worth it when he saw his beautiful lover approaching him in the custom tailored white tuxedo smile on his face.

Before his future husband was in hearing distance Bruce asked from Clark nervously

"You do have the rings?"

Bruce could hear Clark's frustrated sigh before his best man answered

"Yes Bruce for the hundred times the rings are here with me. Try to look at least that you would not be near panic. This is supposed to be happy day after all."

Bruce was about to give an angry remark back to his best man for taking such an important event lightly but bit his tongue back when Alfred handed Dick to him.

When Dick took a hold of his hand smile returned to Bruce's face. They turned to the altar as the priest began the ceremony.

"You look amazing." said Bruce to his lover.

Dick gave him a wide smirk and responded

"Same to you handsome but try to relax. Everything is well and before you know the serious part is over."

Despite the fear of the couple and the Justice league, the wedding was not attacked by any of the Gotham supervillians or other enemies of Batman or the league. The reception was the grandest and press was ecstatic in speculating over the price of the whole event. When the reception was approaching to its end Bruce set his plan 'perfect honeymoon' in action. He went to the stage of the restaurant and spoke to the microphone

"Good evening everyone. I would like to thank all of you who came here tonight ones more but every party has its end and as you all know I have a husband to take for a honeymoon. Now Connor since you are Dick's unofficial 'bridesmaid' could you tie his eyes with black silk fabric I gave you before the wedding."

Connor did not look happy for a moment been called a bridesmaid but knew that it was a joke and tied Dick's eyes with the piece of silk he had been carrying around the whole day. Dick only smiled and before Bruce ended his speech he said to Connor

"Thanks man for everything. Hope you and Clark can handle the cleanup."

Connor gave a final handshake to his friend and responded

"Don't worry. We aren't Superman and Superboy for nothing. You just go and have the best honeymoon ever."

Before either of them had the chance to say anything else Bruce had come to them and lifted Dick to his arms bridal style which earned a gasp and few whistles from the crowd. Bruce gave the guest a wink before exiting to the elevator taking them to the roof.

Dick could hear a machine sound that he recognized as a helicopter. He felt Bruce sitting him down, putting headphones to his head and fastening the safety belt over him. Bruce went to sit beside him and said

"Barbara, Tim we are ready to go."

"Roger that Bruce" heard Dick from his headphones, Dick ran his hand over the blindfold before asking

"So my dear husband you want to tell me where we are going?"

Bruce laughed then teased:

"I will show you when we get their but for now you have to wait my beautiful bride."

"Hey I'm the groom here too! Don't you even try to make me the woman of this relationship."

Bruce brought his face closer to Dick's ear and lifted his earphones to whisper

"Shame you think so because I have to prettiest bride's lingerie waiting for you and I intend you to wear them tonight."

A shiver ran down to Dick's spine and even he in principle resented the idea of dressing into female clothing, in practice the idea did sound quite arousing. When he was about to give an answer to Bruce he heard Tim giggling with Barbara on the other side of the headphones.

"Geez guys keep your pants on we are almost there! Tim and I just did not need the image of Dick in women's underwear." laughed Barbara in the cabin.

Dick felt that they were dropping altitude and guessed they were landing. He could make out from the noise of the chopper a sound of seabirds and waves hitting a shore. He felt a thud as they hit the ground and felt Bruce unfastening the safety belt and helping him down from the chopper. He felt soft ground under him and smelled sea wind. Bruce took the blindfold slowly off from his eyes and Dick's breath caught to his throat.

He saw the largest seaside villa he had ever seen in his life. The seawater around him was bright turquoise and the white sandy beach continued beyond his eyes sight. As a cherry on the top of a cake the sundown was just breathtaking. Dick felt Bruce wrapping his arms around him and asking with a gentle tone:

"Do you like it?"

"It… It is wonderful Bruce. It is amazing truly!"

"Well hate to interrupt you guys but we both want a proper good-bye hug before we leave you to enjoy your honeymoon." said Barbara.

"Of course you guys get a hug. We would not have gotten here without you."

Dick laughed and gave a big bear hug to both of his team-mates. Bruce followed him wishing two of them a safe flight back to Gotham and sending him a message immediately if something happened when they were away.

After watching the helicopter leave safely Bruce took Dick's hand and led him in to the massive villa that rivaled the Wayne-manor in its size. The decoration of it was tropical themed and Dick could smell different types of flowers which the villa seemed to be full of. They climbed upstairs where they were greeted with a beautiful gazebo-styled bed. There was a champagne bottle and chocolate strawberries on the nightstand and the bed was covered in rose petals.

"I know it maybe a little cliché but it was the best I could figure out." said Bruce a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Dick gave him a soft smile before he noticed the Victoria-secret gift box in the armchair at the end of the bed.

"I suppose that's my wedding night attire?" asked Dick teasingly.

Bruce grabbed him to a passionate kiss. The kiss was full of need, love and want. Dick's head was spinning as he wrapped his hands around Bruce's neck to keep himself standing. Bruce tightened his hold to give support to his husband. He slowly slid Dick's tux jacket off and the moved to the buttons of the dress shirt. Dick did the same to his husband wanting nothing more than to get both of the naked, in bed as soon as possible.

He was getting hard and he could feel Bruce's need rubbing against his own erection. They slowly rocked against each other while Bruce started nipping his ear and neck.

"Mmh Bruce please. Feel so good. Want you in me." moaned Dick as he pushed both of them to the huge bed.

Bruce quickly got on top of him and took his own and Dick's shirt off before moving to Dick's tenting pants. He slipped them off easily and licked his lips seeing his husband's arousal. Bruce slowly slipped two of his fingers inside Dick's mouth and his husband knew immediately what to do as he began sucking them enthusiastically.

The image that Dick made was just making Bruce hornier every moment. He deemed that his digits were wet enough and moved them to the twitching entrance of Dick's delicious ass. The fingers slipped in without problem as they caused Dick to arch wantonly bucking his hips for more. Bruce had a wide smile on his face as he teasingly moved his fingers inside the greedy hole.

"Mmhh Bruuucee! Pleasee!"

moaned Dick moving his hips frantically. Because of all the final arrangement for the wedding it was almost 3 weeks from their last time. He needed this so badly.

"Please what my sweet wife? Do you need something thicker in your sweet hole?" teased Bruce as he added a third finger.

"Yes oh god yes! I need you so much, need my husband to claim me!"

Bruce really could not deny Dick anymore after expressing himself so clearly. He gave few strokes to his member before positioning himself to Dick's entrance. With one push he felt tight warmth surrounding his thick member.

"Oh fuck, so good Dick. So amazing!" groaned Bruce as he began steady movement inside his lover.

It was always so good to be inside Dick and even better since they now were officially married.

"Ahhh yes! Bruce so good! So full!" was the only coherent thing Dick could say.

He was feeling so wonderfully full. Bruce's cock was the best thing he could ever imagine having inside of him. It was long and thick. Bruce's hips were trusting just to the right spot that made Dick see stars and want more every second. He wanted this every night and day of his life and was happy to have it all to himself.

Dick started moving his hips faster trying to urge Bruce to do the same. He wanted to be filled with thick semen. He wanted Bruce to give him every drop.

"Bruce faster! Want to be full of your thick seed."

"Such a naughty wife I have married. You like that Dick don't you? Having my seed dripping out from that tight ass of yours?"

"Yes Ohh God YES! So close Bruce!"

"Fuck." moaned Bruce as he felt that he either could not last much longer.

He began to pump his hips in a fast phase making sure to hit Dick's prostate every time.

"BRUCEE!" screamed Dick as his seed flew all over his and Bruce's lower abdomen.

"GOD DICK!" followed Bruce filing his lover's insides.

After few hours of recovery…

"You know you will have to wear that lingerie for me." said Bruce as they lay completely sated.

"Yeah I know. I really had missed you. Lucky the whole wedding thing is finally over." said Dick and nuzzled closer to Bruce.

Bruce tightened his hold around the lean body and gave a kiss to Dick's forehead.

"Could not agree more with that. Luckily we have two weeks to make up for the lost time."

Dick saw the smirk of pure devil on his husband lips and hit Bruce with a pillow

.

"Not until I have had few hours of sleep. Having a ride like that after weeks without makes you sore." huffed Dick and tried to pretend being annoyed.

Bruce's smiled only softened as he said

"You the one who asked it but yeah a few hours of sleep will be fine."

The end.


End file.
